Together
by Angelique-Life
Summary: They were always together and nothing could separate them. They were like a couple crazy in love. Stella and Brandon has lived together since they could remember, what will become of the two? Jealousy? Romance?... R&R please ! Used to be "For the Better or For the Worst"
1. My Best Friend

**Hey everyone! So here is my new story based on Brandon and Stella. This is a story I always wanted to write and this morning while I was looking for an idea to continue my other stories I thought "why not write a new story?" So here goes! I hope it will please you! It will not be a very long history, perhaps it will contain 9 or 10 chapters, it depends. Well, enjoy !**

**Disclaimer : I'm so tired to say it but I have to do, I own nothing !**

* * *

"Stella! Stella wake up! "Stella moaned because of the sunlight and took her pillow and tossed it in the air hoping to hit the person who bothered her.

"Haha, missed!" Shouted the man.

"Brandon! Let me sleep, please! "Stella moaned again. Brandon approached her and knelt at the foot of her bed.

"Ok sleeping beauty, if you want to sleep moves and let me sleep with you." Stella did what he said and left Brandon to join her. He wrapped his arms around her slender waist and Stella put her head on the torso of Brandon.

"I could stay like this all day ..." Stella murmured dreamily.

"Me too but I know that you wouldn't want to miss the sales, I am sure." Brandon says, stroking the hair of Stella. Stella muttered quietly, when Brandon's words finally reached her brain. She suddenly opened her eyes and jumped up, what which made Brandon laugh a lot. She ran at full speed towards the bathroom and shut the door key and then turned on the shower and undressed as quickly as possible.

"Why did you not warn me? You knew I really wanted to go shopping today and you don't even wake me up ! Because of you, all stores should be empty!" She shouted under the shower. Brandon laughed and walked to the bathroom and he stopped at the door.

"I'm sorry I didn't wake you baby but you know, all women don't wake up at 8 a.m to go shopping." He said amused. He heard the door lock is unlocked and stepped aside to let out Stella.

"I bet you that yes!" Stella quit the bathroom a towel wrapped around her gorgeous body. Her hair were stuck on her face and ran down on her back. Brandon could not help but follow her mouvements from gaze. No, he should not think of her best friend like that. She was everything to him and he would hate to lose her for anything, especially if it is for sleep with her.

"All Gardenia's women have robbed the stores! I swear Brandon Austin Green that if I don't buy at least eight clothes today, you may never again and I said never ever, see the light of day!" She says by retreating back into the bathroom to change. Brandon laughed again and tried to not imagine Stella getting dressed. She was special to him; she was his sanity, his best friend, his compassion, his rock. He wanted to always protect her, especially from any other man who had no respect for her at all. Before he could answer her, she quit again the bathroom, dressed in an orange tube top, a tight black skinny jeans and yellow wedges. She grabbed her brown handbag in one hand and she threw in it, a wallet, an electric hair dryers, a comb and a hair elastic before taking the hand of Brandon and their house's key.

"I guess you want me to accompany you to the mall, right?" Asked Brandon amused by her eagerness.

"Congratulations, Sherlock, you resolved the mystery." And they ran together to Brandon's R8.

* * *

"Stella is it possible to take a break, please?" Says Brandon, tired. Stella sighed and turned to watch Brandon.

"No, I still have tons of things to buy!" Says Stella watching the stores around her.

"You don't think that you buy enough things?" Brandon asked, sighing. Stella turned to look at him and said,

"Honestly, no." Brandon sighed again and looked Stella into the eyes.

"Listen I'm sorry I didn't wake you up this morning, but I promise to catch up this evening or another day, if we go home. I'll do whatever you want baby. "Adults who passed around them whispering about how cute they were together while the girls watched Stella with a jealous eyes and Brandon with eyes of love transitions.

"Well, okay LazyMan, go home." She said amused. Brandon smiled and looked at the five bags he wore on each arm and followed Stella to the exit. When they arrived at the house Brandon placed Stella's bags on the floor and collapsed on the beige sofa.

"It was not that bad." Said Stella, smiling.

"It's not you who have worn a ton of bags containing all clothes that you will probably never wore." Brandon says slyly, pulling Stella on his knees. She tsked, laid her head on his chest and he kissed her forehead.

"So what do you want to do now?" Demanda Brandon, laying his head on that of Stella.

"I do not know but if you look for me, I'm in the kitchen. There are pancakes that Flora prepared and they look delicious! "Says Stella, jumping happily into the kitchen. "If you are looking for me you know where to find me!" Brandon laughed and walked to the bathroom. He needed a cold shower. _**Very **_cold.

* * *

"Hmm, nah, not colorful enough." Says Brandon sitting on his bed. Stella sighed and returned to her room. Some minutes later she returned. She was wore a tight skinny jeans colored coral, a gray top who was large on the sides was happening above the navel and orange and gray block strap heels.

"This is the last outfit I try, I'm warning you!" She said as she placed one hand on her hip and gave him that look that he knew all too well: she was upset. Brandon looked at her and nodded approvingly. Stella jumped for joy and went to change again. It was Saturday night, and every Saturday night Stella and Brandon watched at least two films of their choice after Brandon has helped Stella pick an outfit for her next appointment. He will probably never admit it but Brandon hated having to help Stella choose an outfit that might be drooling every guy she would cross. He was so lost in thought that he did not hear Stella arrived.

"What do you want to watch tonight?"She asked by sitting on his lap. Brandon placed his arm around her waist and began to think.

"What would you say if we didn't watch film tonight? I am a little tired. "He said with an involuntary bailment.

"But it's Saturday!"

"Yes I know but I'm beat. We can do that next week okay? Now come, we go to bed. "Stella pouted the most adorable Brandon have never seen over the last eighteen years and then he took her in his arms and placed her in a potato sack on his shoulder.

"Brandon! Let me go, know! "Stella yelled, laughing. Brandon walked to his room and put Stella on his bed before slipping into the covers with her.

"Good night Stell." He said laying a kiss on his head. Stella laughed softly and closed his eyes.

"Good night Brandon." And they fell asleep from fatigue in each other arms, like the friends they were. Yes, they were best friends the whole world, they meant everything to each other. But all good things don't last forever.

* * *

**Aww! How an cute end! I had so much fun writing this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. I will try to post the next chapter before the end of the week and if I do not do it, I'll post the chapter next week ^^ Tell me what you thought of this chapter :)**


	2. Yeah, Maybe

**Hi everyone! This is the second chapter, I know I said I would update it to the end of the week but I couldn't wait! I'm really pleased that you've liked the first chapter, PrincessSkylar, Orange Starbusts, ShiningSunray and PrettyQueen and I hope that this second chapter you will too!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

When Brandon woke, his head beating horribly strong. He had surely a huge hangover and tried to remember what had happened last night. Stella had gone to see Bloom for a girl story, and Brandon had decided to go out. From there, it was the blackout but the strange house where he was, the horrible hangover he had, the unknow girl in the bed, and clothes scattered on the floor gave him enough information on the situation. He rose with difficulty, picked up his clothes on the floor and got dressed. Then he took a piece of paper wrote a message to the mystery girl and went. He was in trouble, and he knew it.

* * *

Brandon went into the house by turning the handle of the door as gently as possible. It was 9 am and Stella did not wake up before noon. At least that's what he thought and when he saw her on the kitchen counter sipping coffee in a black silk robe, he was more than surprised.

"Hey, Don Juan is back." She says softly. Brandon smiled hesitantly and approached her. He tried to kiss on the cheek but she got up, put her cup in the sink and left the room to head for her room.

"I'm not allowed to have kiss?" He asked, shocked. He did not understand why Stella was angry against him, he had just spent two or three ... or rather a week without having spoken to him, all he said was hello, goodbye. Stella closed the door of his room without answering the question of Brandon and lay on his queen size bed. Brandon opened the door and came near her. He knelt before her and placed a strand of blond hair behind her ear.

"Are you okay?" He said looking at her. She looked so vulnerable and innocent. Brandon had never seen so much sadness in her eyes and he felt more guilty than ever.

"Yes, I'm fine, I just need to be alone." She said, turning. Brandon sighed and stood up.

"If you are looking for me, I'm in my room." Then he gently closed the door. Stella stopped herself with all her might for don't cry. She had lost her mother, then her father. Brandon was the last person she had and she did not get over it if she lost him. She closed her eyes in order to fall asleep when the conversation she had with Bloom last night, came to her mind.

_**Flashback**_

_The doorbell rung as Bloom when to get the door, when she opened it. The last time Bloom seen Stella as depressed was when she learned the death of her mother. Deep down of her, Bloom knew that Stella's problem had something to do with the fact that she and Brandon were moving away more and more._

"_Stella, is everything okay?" Bloom_ _asked as Stella flung her arms around her friend and hugged her as she cried._

_"I don't understand what is happening Bloom! It is as if he had completely forgotten my existence! We live in the same house, and he ignore me everyday! "Stella cried even louder while Bloom hugged her and walked to the sofa to close the door. She fetched two glasses of water in the kitchen and a huge pot of strawberry ice cream and went back to Stella._

"_"What happened?" Bloom asked giving the huge of ice cream to Stella. She opened the pot, and ate her ice to the speed of light._

"_It's Brandon, he's never at home. I know he's a playboy, I know what he does late at night when he's not ar home, I know about it all… Yet part of me wants to erase knowing. Part of me wishes that he would stop but how can I tell him that? It's never been a problem before because we would still have our time to hang out together… but… but… I feel like I'm losing my best friend!" Stella began to weep again and Bloom was trouble for her. Since the death of her parents, Brandon was the first person to whom she was open. Now that Brandon was leaving Stella, Bloom was afraid that she falls in sadness and depression._

_"You shouldn't worry too much Stella, Brandon is just ... well he's a boy so he does what all the boys do, but do not actually. I'm sure you still counts as much for him, he can not live without you. "Says Bloom. Stella looked at Bloom and smiled._

_"Thanks Bloom. Okay now comes, I know you have buy new nail polish and I'm dying to try them. "Bloom giggle and followed Stella to her room. The old Stella was back, but for how long?_

_**Flashback**_

Stella opened her eyes and stood up. Bloom was right, Brandon just needed space, he was still her best friend. She went to the room of Brandon and knocked on the door. Brandon had just come out of the shower in boxer and ran to the door knowing it was Stella, and he opened the door. When he saw her he kissed her neck then he knelt down and kissed her abdomen. Stella laughed and stroked Brandon's hair.

""If you knew how sorry I am Stella! I beg you pardon me!" Stella laughed again and lifted her chin so she could look into his eyes.

"I forgive you. But please, never leave me like that anymore. You're everything to me and without you I...I'm not me." Brandon looked into her hazel eyes and he could not help it but smile.

"I promise" He whispered. She softly smiled at him. He honestly didn't know if he would keep his promise, if he could, or if he even had the will to. He was just confusing himself, maybe he should stop drinking and clubbing. Yeah, maybe.

* * *

**There we are! Well I'm not sure of when I'll post the next chapter, it depends on my timetables ^ ^ Until then I hope you will enjoy this chapter and see you soon! : D**


	3. You are Mine

**Hello everyone! I'm glad that you liked the second chapter. For now, I find this story unfolds rather well, I can not wait to show you how the story will evolve. This is the third chapter, and happy reading!: D**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing, I'm not Iginio Straffi.**

* * *

A girl with chocolate hair sighed contentedly when she heard that her plane was landing. She was more excited than ever to the idea of going to Gardenia, because a person dear to her heart was here. It was now a few years, she had not seen it and she was anxious to see his reaction when he saw her.

She still remembered the day he had to leave, Magix. He and she lived in this city since they were tiny. They grew up together and she did not deny the fact that, she had fallen in love with him. But he had to leave. That's why she's here today, for see him and tell him her feelings.

When she left the airport her beautiful turquoise blue eyes widen with joy and astonishment. Gardenia was a city more beautiful than she had imagined. Good humor shone on the faces of passersby, and children played happily. It only had one thing left to do before she be as happy as all those people. Find Brandon.

She ordered a taxi and told him the address where she wanted to go. The more she approached her destination and more her heart beat rapidly in her chest. She was more excited than ever at the idea of seeing Brandon, she missed him, a lot.

This girl was Ariana Clark. She and Brandon were best friends when they were little but when they had nine years, Brandon and his mother had to leave the city of Magix to move to Gardenia. That day Aria cried a lot. Even a few years after she could not forget Brandon. Growing up she had a dream. Be eighteen years, to find Brandon and tell him her feelings. But there was one thing she did not think. If Brandon had a new woman in his life ?

* * *

"Hahaha ... Brandon ... Stop, let me go!" Stella gasped, laughing in splinters. Brandon was sitting astride her belly. He tickled her since five minutes and it gave him pleasure to see Stella as happy. Stella was lying on her back, on the beige carpet of their living room. She wore a large green t-shirt belonging to Brandon, which stopped at mid-thigh and revealed her bare shoulder. Under it, she was wearing a tight white mini-short. Brandon was in black boxer.

"You can dream, cutie." Brandon smiled. It was Sunday morning and it was barely eleven. Brandon and Stella had decided to spend the day at home and to sleep. But when Stella ate all Brandon's pancakes, they began a chase throughout the house which ended with Brandon over Stella, tickling her. Strangely, Stella had a strange feeling in her stomach. It was like butterflies was flying in it. When Brandon decided -to the relief of Stella- to stop the tickling, they were gasping for air, smiling at each other.

More he looked at her and more he found her beautiful. More time passed and Brandon can't stop thought that how Stella was attractive. Her large brown eyes, her chest gently lifting, her long blonde hair scattered all over the floor, her beautiful pink lips. If he leaned a little more, he could kiss her, and that's what he did.

Stella had the same thoughts as Brandon, occupying her mind. Brandon drew her more than she could believe and she did not deny the fact that he was incredibly sexy. He was the most well built man she ever met, and had brown eyes the most attractive of all Gardenia. When she saw Brandon was dangerously close to her, she made the same moves that him, unconsciously. There was more than a few centimeters separating their faces when...

* * *

When Ariana arrived at her destination, she paid the taxi and took her affairs. Before her, was a magnificent two-story house, light beige color. She approached the entrance porch and wanted to knock on the door when she heard a laugh. A _woman_ laugh. There was a woman in Brandon's house. Suddenly, there was no noise which disturbed her. More angry than ever, she deeply inspired and expired, before knocking on the door. It was out of question that a girl takes Brandon away from her. Brandon was his and she was ready for anything, to retrieve him.

When someone knocked on the door, Stella was about to hear Brandon swore under his breath. She laughed and sat up on her elbows, then she kissed Brandon's cheek. This one got up and went to sit on the couch. He preferred not to see the person who had disturbed he and Stella, for fear of murder that person.

Stella got up and tied her hair in a messy bun before heading toward the door. She did not care to be still in pajamas, thinking it was one of the girls. When she opened the door, she was more than surprised to encounter a young woman, rather _well built_, facing her. What Brandon had do ?

Aria has retained herself for not strangle the girl who opened the door. Not only there was a girl in Brandon's house, but she seemed to have dressed hurriedly. Her hair was disheveled and tangled, which made her thought that the blonde bimbo in front of her had do several impure things with Brandon.

**Stella's Pov**

Realizing that the unknown and I are looking at each other for a few seconds without saying a word, I took my spirits and smiled sweetly at the girl, she had done nothing to me any ways so why to be in anger against her.

"Hi, can I help you?" I asked gently. The young stranger seemed out of her trance and smiled. It was a fake smile, undoubtedly. This girl did not know she was facing the queen of false expressions.

"Yes, I search Brandon Green, he lives here?" She said. What this jug want to my Brandon? I look suspiciously at her and opened my mouth to answer her when a person I knew too well interrupted me.

"Ariana? Ariana Clark?" Brandon asked, behind me. The face of the famous Ariana, brightened at the sight of Brandon. I feel I will not like what will happen.

"Brandon ! Oh my gosh ! I miss you so much !" She yelled. She entered the house, pushing me violently and jumped into the arms of Brandon. I hate this girl, officially. If she seeks the battle, she will find the war.

* * *

**Done! So, a girl named Ariana Clark arrives and jumps into Brandon's arms. Apparently, if there was something that Stella hates, it's that anyone take what belongs to him and apparently Ariana, absolutely want to recover Brandon ^ ^ Leave me a review to tell me what you think of this chapter, dear readers, 'kay ? :D**

**Angelique.**


	4. The War

**Hi, everyone! Sorry for not having updated in a long time, my father enrolled me in a center for the whole week, so I'm never there in the day and I'm too tired to write the night, but I still managed to write this chapter. Thank you for your reviews, it warms my heart, you're adorable ! Good reading !**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing.**

* * *

**Stella's POV**

It's been one week. One week that this girl is in my house. One week that, I see her leave the room of Brandon, after doing God knows what, smiling like a bitch. One week she eats next to Brandon while I watch them do everything and anything. One week she looks at me as if I had stolen her a diamond the size of her chest, that is to say tiny. And finally, a week that I want to explode, killing this girl and leave this house who became a living hell.

She is stuck to Brandon 24/24. It's just if I can approach him to ask him something, or to give him a simple hug. The worst part is that I feel it does not bother him at all. It is ten hours, and this Ariana, is probably in the shower since Brandon has just entered in the kitchen still in his pajamas. He moves towards me with a silly grin, and tries to kiss me. As if it was going to change anything. I did as if I had not seen him and I opened the door, then sat on the front steps.

"What is happening Stell? You don't talk to me for a week, and you do not even tell me why." He's stupid when he does it on purpose? Or maybe he simply want to upset me.

"You want to know what happens? Well I'll tell you! You spent last week stuck to Ariana, without even knowing I was there. I couldn't come near you, not kiss you, not hug you without this girl throws me dirty looks! And the worst part is that it doesn't seem to bother you!" Brandon looked at me as if he had just received a huge slap. He opened his mouth, probably to talk, then he closed it before opening it again.

"Listen Stella, I haven't seen Ariana long time and she missed me a lot, like I missed her, that's why we spend so much time together, but I promise you that this is temporary." He said, sitting down next to me. He took my hand in his and squeezed gently.

"And how long is she going to stay with us?" Brandon looked at me again and sighed.

"I honestly do not know. But I promise you that it will not be long, she won't stay too long, I promise. You forgive me now?" I inhaled and exhaled a major blow before looking into his eyes. I can not stay angry for too long against him, and he knows it.

"I forgive you because I can not live without you. But please stop hurting me, it's unbearable to see you all the time with her, it's like I was invisible to your eyes." I felt the hot tears stung the back of my eyes. Brandon looked at me with sad eyes, and he took me in his arms.

"You are everything to me Stella, without you I will not be as happy. Nobody can replace you in my heart, nobody." He said softly. He kissed the top of my head and carried me into bride style despite my protests before returning home. When he placed me on the floor Ariana came in the stairs, wearing a brown tank top and shorts and smiled when she saw Brandon, but when she saw how much he was close to me, her smile disappeared automatically. Bitch.

"Hello you two. You get a good night?" She asked in a tone purely false. She irritates me to the point, it's amazing ! Brandon looked at me and smiled.

"It was good, now I'm sorry ladies I'm going to change." Says Brandon starting. The little Ariana and I will explain now. She went downstairs and went into the kitchen. I followed her in silence and shut the kitchen door behind me. She looked into my eyes like a viper before exploding.

"Stay away from Brandon." She is serious? Pitcher.

"You can dream, it's not you who will tell me what to do!"

"Oh yeah? I know him before you, I'm friends with him longer than you, and I know him better than you! If he had not left Magix, we would be together now! "

"Unfortunately dear, he left Magix long years ago, he became my best friend, he suggested me to move with him to the death of my parents and I know him better than anyone, that is to say better than you ! So if there is one person who should, stay away from him, it's you!" Before she was able to meet, Brandon called our names.

This girl does not know what to expect. Although Brandon is not a price, but he is mine. He is the person I most want and it's not a random girl that will prevent me from having what I want. War is declared.

* * *

**No POV**

"Brandon!" shouted Stella. She wore a black sports bra, gray cotton trousers and black dunk high nike. She had tied her hair in a bun loose and stuffed in her white gym bag, a large bottle of water and a CD.

"Yes?" Brandon left the kitchen and looked at Stella with a smirk. "Wow, a sports bra. All this is for me, I'm flattered." He said slyly. Stella came to him and leaned forward to do her laces giving a view of her breasts. Brandon whistled and Stella laughed.

"Pervert. I just wanted to ell you that I was going to the dance hall today. Layla wants to see the movements of the choreography. "

"Ok, see you later, sexywoman." Stella looked at him teasingly before answering:

"Bye, pervman." Then, she left the house. In their blind a young girl watched the whole scene, and she did not like what she saw. When Brandon moved in front of the TV, Ariana came and sat next to him. Brandon smiled and continued to watch the match, when Ariana approached him. She began to face Brandon and take his head in her hands.

"Aria? What are you doing? "Instead of answering Ariana approached her lips to those of Brandon when the door was thrown open violently,

"Sorry I forgot ..." Stella stopped talking when she saw this scene of horror. The only things that came to her mind was, Ariana, Brandon and kiss. She left the house as fast as she could, without hearing the call of Brandon. He had lied to her, and that's all that mattered.

* * *

**Sorry for the horrible cliffhanger, I'm crazy today ! So do you like it ? Tell me in a sweet reviews and BIG KISS !**

**-Angel' **


	5. I Can't Live Without You

_Previously, on For The Better Or For The Worst _

_"Aria? What are you doing? "Instead of answering Ariana approached her lips to those of Brandon when the door was thrown open violently,_

_"Sorry I forgot ..." Stella stopped talking when she saw this scene of horror. The only things that came to her mind was, Ariana, Brandon and kiss. She left the house as fast as she could, without hearing the call of Brandon. He had lied to her, and that's all that mattered._

* * *

_Brandon gulped; he knew that this was bad already. "Listen, I'm sorry about earlier. I really wasn't expecting to see Ariana."_

_"It's fine. She seems...really nice."_

_**"Not as nice as you"** He thought but where did that come from? Shaking it away he slightly chuckled. "Yeah she is"_

_"So she's your girlfriend?"_

_That question caught him off guard. Was she? Well they did have history and Kim did come back thinking that they could resume from their paused short relationship. The real question was, did he want to? "Sort of"_

_"Oh" Stella quietly said as she sniffed. She was not going to cry, **"He's not your boyfriend and he'll never be"** Her mind kicked her as she stood up and took his hand._

_"Stel?" Brandon asked as he shivered from her cold hand touching his warm. "Let us go watch the movies for tonight, please?" She asked as he sensed she didn't want to continue talking about Ariana._

_He nodded as she led them into his small theater. Inside he crouched down by a cabinet where he kept his and her favorite movies out of the several closets of, dvds, and movie reels they had. "What would you like to watch?" He asked her as she shrugged, "Anything"_

_"Okay" He closed his eyes and picked out two random movies from their rack. Opening them he cringed seeing as they were chick flicks from Stella's side of movie selection. He put the movie on as he went to sit in the large black leather couch with Stella at his side. As the movie went on he wondered why he had to pick this particular movie. It had so much kissing in it that it was unbearable, not because it was cheesy and made no sense to him but because he was losing control. He would constantly stare at Stella seeing as her eyes were glued onto the movie as she paid attention to it but his eyes would looked down from those gorgeous golden-brown eyes right down to those plump lips._

_He bit his bottle lip as he balled up his hands into fists.** "Do it, you know you want to capture those lips"** One side of his mind said as the other fought with him and told him, **"Don't do it, don't screw up everything you have with her"**_

_Halfway through the second film, Stella started to get sleepy so she cuddled against him. She felt so protected and comfortable that she wished they could do this always. Seeing as she was fast asleep already and mumbling, Brandon picked her up and decided to take her to his room since his mind wasn't really thinking about getting her, her own guest bedroom._

_As he set her down on his covers, he heard her mumbling. He smiled and moved strands of her beautiful blond hair from her face as he tucked them behind her ear. Having the moonlight as their only source of light, he got into bed with her hoping he could understand what she was mumbling but he could only get bits and pieces which didn't make all that much sense to him._

_"You'll… never…know..."_

_"C'mon Stel, finish" His mind begged as he waited for her mumbles._

_"Know… h... mu... I… lo…"_

_And that's when she stopped mumbling altogether. He sighed but he didn't know why. Maybe because he was tired or because he was disappointed? He didn't know. All he did know was that Aria was back in his life, good or bad he didn't know as long as those pains he would get just stopped because he was getting tired of them._

_If he and Ariana got serious again then that would mean no more Stella or at least no more of whatever this was._

_The playful tickling, the kisses on the cheek, the Fridays together, innocent touches; the closeness..._

* * *

_Brandon flashed a smile that she couldn't see. "You should say that from the first, princess." Btrandon smirked. Stella pulled away, frowning._

_"Stop calling me 'princess', you stone head!"_

_"Make me, blondie." Brandon turned back to face Stella. A vein throbbed on Stella's forehead._

_"Peanut freak!"_

_"Headband freak!"_

_"Mister Brownie !"_

_"Miss Blondie!"_

_Both Stella and Brandon were glaring at each other. Aw, this brought some memory before they become friends. How nostalgic. But they looked away from each other with a small 'hmph'. And five minutes passed in silence._

_With a still pouting face, Stella peeked at Brandon who sat with crossed legs and arms. **'Is he mad?'** that was she thought. But she quickly turned her head away when Brandon looked at her. **'Boy Stupid!'**_

_"Stel..." And by his voice, Stella knew that he asked her to look at him. So the blonde teen granted his wish and stared at those brown eyes that her bestfriend owned. They stared at each other for a whole minute and finally they smiled at each other. Boy, did they just talk with their eyes. Brandon gave her a light kiss on the cheek and pulled away._

_Stella stood up to get out from his room. "Where are you going?" Brandon grinned._

_"To my room. I miss my room." Stella stucked her tongue out. "I'm planning to sleep. See you tomorrow, Prince Brandon!" By that she slammed the door close with a mischievous smirk on her face. She left Brandon who had confused face._

_"Stella~!" The brown teen whined and quickly chased the blond girl but he saw no one outside his room._

_Brandon ran toward her room. Yeah, she had a room in his house and Brandon also had one in Stella's house since they were very close. Not long after that the teen opened the door to her room. "Stella...?" Brandon blinked and sighed. He came into the room, "Stel?"_

_"BOO!" Brandon gasped silently, his eyes widened. A sound of a laughing girl which sound so familiar. Before he could face the girl he had searched for, Stella tackled him from behind. His brown eyes got wide again that night. Luckily they were falling onto the soft mattress. "That's a payment for calling me a princess." Stella giggled when Brandon said something but she couldn't understand it since his face pressed onto the mattress. "What did you say?" She asked teasingly._

_"I sawd yugh war dufochating mi." Brandon mumbled. Stella quickly got off from him. "I thought I was going to die." He inhaled deeply, sitting on the edge of the bed_

_Stella climbed into her bed to sleep, "Brandon... can you turn the light off when you're getting out from here please? I'd appreciate it." Smiling, she closed her eyes. But the young teen boy frowned at his bestfriend._

_Still in his sit position, Brandon's face hovered over her with the support of his right arm beside her, "You think I'm going to leave you here after what you have done?" He smirked a bit. Stella's eyes snapped open, blushing red when she realized that his face was too close with hers. "Woo... Your face is red, Stel." Brandon teased._

_"Sh-shut up!"_

_"With pleasure, princess." Brandon pressed his lips lightly at hers then pulled away only to see Stella was pouting a bit. Brandon leaned down again as Stella brought her arm around her bestfriend's neck, bringing him closer while the other hand tangled with his brown locks when she felt his lips on hers. Leaving no space between them, the blonde girl kissed him back. After it felt like eternity, Stella felt like she couldn't breathe and tapped Brandon's shoulder for few times, begging for air. But Brandon didn't let go of her and kissed her even more. Stella tried to pull him away but he was stronger than her. She tapped his shoulder again, a bit harder. And a second later Brandon pulled away. They both panted for air._

_Brandon grinned, "That's what I called revenge."_

_"Damn you." Stella glared at Brandon._

* * *

When I woke up, I had an irresistible urge to cry. I think Brandon I miss more than I thought, but it was he who decided to abandon me. He is who has found a new best friend. But he could have come to apologize. And if there was something happened during those two months where we did not see? If Ariana had fallen pregnant? If he hated me? The doorbell rang, breaking my reverie, and I stood still in my pajamas comprising a short beige shorts and a tank V-neck. When I opened the door, a voice that I missed more than anything, talked,

"Are you always open the door dressed like that, or is it just for me?"

* * *

**Hey everyone! I'm really sorry for not updated this story for a loooong time and have not been heard from for so long! In fact, I returned to school and it is really hard work and update my fanfictions at the same time. I'm swamped between school, my activities, and other things. But thank you for your patience, and for commenting, or add to favorites this story. I promise to try to update at least one time a week. On this I leave you, thank you again! = D Love you guys ! 3**

**-Angel;)**


	6. The Calm Before The Storm

_Previously in For The Better or For The Worst_

_When I woke up, I had an irresistible urge to cry. I think Brandon I miss more than I thought, but it was he who decided to abandon me. He is who has found a new best friend. But he could have come to apologize. And if there was something happened during those two months where we did not see? If Ariana had fallen pregnant? If he hated me? The doorbell rang, breaking my reverie, and I stood still in my pajamas comprising a short beige shorts and a tank V-neck. When I opened the door, a voice that I missed more than anything, talked,_

_"Are you always open the door dressed like that, or is it just for me?"_

* * *

_Stella's POV_

"Hey." He said with his famous smile. That smile that can brighten my day in minutes, that smile that made my heart beat a hundred miles an hour. I of course, as if I had not heard his previous comment about my dress, before answering.

"Hi" I replied softly. You must be wondering why I am so quiet, is not it? Well it's because I'm shocked. I have not seen Brandon for a long time, and that he came to see me on a Sunday morning at 9am, without the slightest embarrassment, and seemed to forget that we were not talking about this for ages, surprised me.

"Uh, you're gonna let me in?" He said, always the same smile on his face. I quickly removed my daze, and pushed me to the side to let him go in my apartment, freshly cleaned. Again, you have to ask, where does the apartment where I live, since my fight with Brandon. Well, long story short, my father had bought me for my birthday and since I lived with Brandon, I never lived here, at least until the day of our argument.

When I returned after closing the door, Brandon stood in front of me. Her beautiful brown eyes staring at me intently, and before he could say a word, I interrupted.

"I'm sorry." We said, at the same time. We looked each other for a moment before displaying a sheepish grin.

"Don't apologize, it's my fault." We said, again at the same time.

"You can go first." After the third time, Brandon chuckled softly, when I looked at him with an air of amusement.

"Ladies first." He said gently.

"Well, I'm sorry." I said kindly. At the moment, I just feel compelled to embrace Brandon. I do not care that if he's dating or not with Ariana, I just need him.

"I don't know why you're sorry. Besides, do you know why you only excuse? Who should apologize, it's me. "Honestly, I do not why I'm sorry, but my big mouth has agreed to answer my questions.

"Well, excuse me Mr. Big Shot, trying to fix things between us! I had forgotten that your girlfriend was back in town and you didn't need me anymore! "

"Why are you so upset Stella? You should always make a huge story for nothing ! And for the last time, Aria is not my girlfriend, she's just a childhood friend !"

"Oh, really? I didn't realize that the childhood friends were kissing passionately on sofa, my bad !" I replied bitterly. I'm not really sure why I'm angry, but I think all my buried feelings from our argument begins to emerge gradually.

"I haven't kissed her, she kissed me! And it was the first time! "

"And you know why she kissed you?"

"..." I took the silence of Brandon for a negative response before to throw him a glare that would have killed him four times, if looks could kill.

"Exactly! And the worst is that you stayed together all this time, doing I don't know what in my house! If I go back to live there, I may surely find underwear in the refrigerator!"

"Stella, I didn't sleep with Aria! We just discussed about...things! "

"About things? Oh let me guess you requested her in mariage! Or better yet she's pregnant! Yes that's right, she's pregnant with your child and you don't want it-" Before I could finish my sentence warm hands was placed on each side of my face and soft lips rested on mine.

I instinctively closed his eyes and wrapped my arms around the neck of Brandon, while he slid his hands up my hips. It was not a kiss slow and boring like those seen in honeyed movies. It was a kiss fiery and passionate. Honestly, I don't thought that Brandon was such a kisser. After some time, we've moved away from each other to breathe.

"I'm still angry against you ..." I whispered against his lips.

"If that's what you do to me when you are angry, I can not imagine how you are when you like me." Said Brandon putting his forehead on mine. I slapped his arm and looked into his eyes.

"Shut up ! And I don't want this girl in my house." Brandon's eyes widened.

"I can't do that Stella!"

"Ugh!" Stella sighed and broke away from Brandon.

"Stella, come on." He gave her a look. "You know I'm not doing it on purpose."

Stella folded her arms over her chest, glaring at him. He glared back. She walked up to the door of her room down the hall.

"If Aria, stay in a hotel, what do I get in return?" Brandon asked with interest. She reached down to the hem of her t shirt and lifted it, pulling it over her head. Brandon's eyebrows raised.

"I don't know," She said casually, dropping it to the floor and shrugging lightly, smirking. "But I'm sure we can figure something out." She flashed him a grin and turned on her heel, walking out of sight. Brandon shook his head.

Females sure did know how to bring a man to their knees.

No. _No. _He was not going to give in to Stella's feminine wills! After a few seconds, however, he muttered a curse under his breath, running up the stairs.

Who was he kidding? Sure he was an uncompromising, relentless, unwavering person of strong rooted values.

But shit. He _was, _over everything else, a man.

* * *

"We're here. Now remember you between you get in, you tell her that you want to talking to her and for finish you told her to get the hell out of my house!" Says Stella, with emphasis on the last part. She and Brandon was finally reconciled, but there was a question to be resolved. Ariana.

"Okay, but you know, I'm doing this for you and only because you asked me." Brandon says, softly. He did not want to ask Ariana, leaving since it was a person dear to his heart, but he promised to Stella, he would ask him to leave then he is obliged to do so.

"Ok, I gotta go, Layla still need me. See you later!" She kissed him on the cheek. If only she's knowing what will happen later, she would not be so carefree and joyful instead. But recklessness is better than knowledge, especially because knowledge, can you remove all hope.

Opening the door, Brandon was greeted by a kind of vortex with chocolate hair and crystal blue eyes, who wrapped her little arms around him.

"Brandon! You missed me so much! Where were you?" Brandon smiled softly looking Ariana. He did not understand why Stella did not like her, I mean, who does not love a nice, young girl, innocent smile?

"I was with a friend. I'm sorry you worried for me. "

"Oh it doesn't matter what matters is that you're back." Said gently, Ariana looked up to watch Brandon." And, I actually have something really important to tell you." She finished going to sit on the couch. Brandon followed her and did the same.

"It's strange, I have something too to tell you, but you can go. What you want to tell me?" He said with curiosity. If he knew the next thing that Ariana was going to say, he never would have said anything. Ariana took a deep breath before answering,

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

**And that's it! I know, terrible cliffhanger, I'm cruel and I'm aware. I wish that this chapter be longer but if I had written the following, all the suspense would have disappeared, and I hate when there is no suspense. But don't worry, I'll write more quickly, so that you can know what will happen (maybe) ;) ****In short, Ariana claims to be pregnant, the father is probably Brandon, while he is deeply in love with Stella which is reciprocal.**

**So what do you think will happen next? Tell me the review ;) And a big thanks to all the persons who reviewing the last chapter ! :D 3**

**-Angel :)**


	7. Destiny: Hope

From February twelfth to February fifteenth, Brandon and Stella found every excuse to be away from each other, whether with work or school or _whatever_. Shoot, they'd take community service. Possibly go rob a bank. _Anything _to have to avoid looking each other in the eye, having a conversation, or risking an argument.

_Especially _the last one.

Resentful was hardly ever a word that was used when one thought of Stella Solaria. She was a hate _maker_. She took grudges about as seriously as people took Crusty the Clown. She may have been sensitive, she might have been emotional, but she was never bitter. She could have a big mouth, she could be frustrating, but if there was one thing that she was not kidding with, was the anger. She could stay angry against someone longer than the duration of the crossing of the desert of a snail. she could not look at you while you are in front of her. She can stay angry for long periods of time. Yeah, be angry against someone was one of her specialties.

And Brandon was never, _ever _anything other than straightforward. He was honest to the point of it being painful. He was direct, clear-cut and undeviating.

To summarize the situation, they had not spoken to each other for nine months, who means the period of time when a child grows inside the mother's womb, or, the period time when Ariana's and Brandon's child grew up. Unfortunately, Ariana was effectively pregnant with Brandon's child, something that Stella doesn't like, at all.

So now, Valentine's day is the day she hate the most because, it was the day that something will linking Brandon and Ariana until the end of their days came to the world; their baby. Their daughter. Her name is Hope Arizona Green. Beautiful name if you ask me. Despite the fact that Stella did not want the existence of this child, she could only smile when she saw her, this fresh morning of February. Hope father had the most beautiful smile in the world, and the young lady understand why. She does not admit it in front of Ariana, but Hope was beautiful. Stella wish that, if only, she could be her mother.

She thought that her wishes have been realized as quickly. She did not think that her wish could have such an impact on the lives of two people. She did not think that her wish would have destroyed a family that had just been built. She had not thought about all these things when she wanted to Ariana disappears. But it happened, and Ariana is dead. Her heart stopped beating because of all the blood she had lost during childbirth, which means that Stella, was the new and only mother of Hope Arizona Green.

* * *

Brandon was really endowed with the children. He had a very big family, and possessed numerous cousins, so he had already taken care of several children, but when he found itself in front of a plastic cradle containing a quite small baby with pink skin and with beautiful eyes turquoise, and with small brown hair, he had no idea of what he can do. His spirit was going to continue to walk when a strangely cute sound made me go out of my musing. At the sound of her father's voice the baby's cry turned into a whimper and she immediately opened her eyes and looked around wildly until she caught the sight of her father's matching blue orbs. Brandon gasped as he saw the blue eyes of his daughter and a tidal wave of love and protectiveness crashed through him as he saw the innocence, curiousity and intensity they possessed.

"Hey" he whispered again, this time using a soothing tone hoping his voice would calm her daughter down further "I'm your Daddy" he continued, tears swimming in his eyes as his right hand came up to caress his daughter's tiny cheek, the stinging pain moving her right shoulder caused immediately disappearing as the feeling for his daughter washed over him, "and I love you...a lot."

His daughter nestled further into him and Brandon felt the hollowness and emptiness he had been feeling for the last 2 days fade away, to be replaced by joy, happiness, disbelief and so many other emotions that he could not fathom nor identify at that moment.

She looked like her mother, and that saddened him. Ariana did not deserve to die, she was not the best person existing on earth, but she was not either the nastiest. His daughter, had lost her mother even before having met her. Fortunately whom Stella was there. _Stella_.

The door opened and Stella just appeared. She had a tired look on her face, and she seemed have crying for a long time. Her eyes were very red and swollen, and her tousled hair. She looked at Brandon before turning her face towards Hope, and fresh tears slid down her cheeks quickly.

Hope seemed to realize that something was wrong with her new mom and frowned. More Stella was crying and more Hope was annoyed, to the point where the specialist thought Stella's new daughter was also burst into tears. He went to Stella and took her in his arms, whispering words of reassurance and rubbing his hand on her back. She murmured low "sorry", barely noticeable because of her sobs.

**Brandon's POV  
**  
That night we all went to the apartment. In our new home. I took Hope in my arms, up the stairs, and gently placed her in her cradle. Some months before, me and Aria transform the office into a baby room. Grass and flowers had been painted above the oak panelling along with bumble bees, butterflies, ladybirds and small birds to give the room a look of a meadow on a summer's day. Even a few clouds had been painted at the top of the wall to give the room a "sky". Below the panelling hung pictures of rabbits, worms, moles and mice to give an above and below ground illusion.

After kissing Hope's forehead, I gently close the door, and I went into the living room to find Stella, next to the window, staring at the stars. She had a look of nostalgic mixed with sadness, and fear. Stella Lucianna Solaria was afraid. I slowly approached her and sat on the edge of the window in front of her.

"I don't think I could do it." She said softly, but I could hear a tremor in the bottom of her voice, "I am completely petrified, I've never been really good with children. And if she doesn't love me?" Here we are, Stella was afraid of Hope.

"She'll love you because you're the sweetest person I know, besides Flora and maybe Bloom, and Tecna and-"

"Stop it."

"Okay, okay. Well I'm with you, you don't take care of her all alone, I'll always be next to you. In addition, you're her mother." Poor choice of words. Stella's eyes overflowed with tears again.

"Exactly ... I'm not her mother! Her mother is a girl that I hate, and you got her pregnant, and you lied to me for her! Her mother died and it was my fault! If I had not desired it, it would never happen! I'm so sorry Brandon! I'm a horrible person!" She said, crying harder. I pressed against me as she hugged me even more. She blamed herself for Ariana's death, which is why she was so sad. I confess that I also blamed myself for Ariana's death. If I had not made pregnant, she would not have died, but Hope would never exist. Maybe it was nobody's fault, and that it had to happen. Ariana _had_to die.

"It's not your fault. It is nobody's fault." Her next move makes me really confused. She kiss me. .Me. And of course I return her a kiss. Her lips had a salty taste. Her tears taste. She kissed me passionately, as if she needed more than anything. Then we are separated to breathe. Deep breaths. She gave me one last look before climbing the stairs. Likely for sleeping. I sigh deeply before joining her.

Since when was my life become so complicated?

**Stella's POV**

It's really been long since I've never slept so badly. Hope cried half the night and the other half of my night, I spend thinking about me and Brandon. I know I usually act spontaneously, but I've never kissed someone spontaneously. At least almost never ... Everything is so confused in my head! Overnight, my life completly changed, and now I have to take care of a baby. A **baby**! Shit life is really a bitch! That's how I manage to find myself hyperventilation, sunday morning, a day after Valentine's Day. I need some fresh air and quickly. I got out of my bed, still wearing my pajamas consisting of a jogging pants and a t-shirt oversize, and I put my huggs. Then I went down and wrote a note to Brandon before taking my jacket and leave the house.

And I think I've never been so happy to feel the fresh air hit my face. I took a deep breath and walked my way to the park in search of a little peace. So I walked a bit and I sat on a swing and sighed. This is where I saw them. A mother and her daughter. The little girl about 4 years old, happily waving his hand toward her mother down a slide, and big smile on her little face. The mother of the little girl smiled tenderly and took her daughter in her arms before kissing her on the cheek. I was so absorbed by the scene that I have not noticed the coolness on my cheeks. I was crying.

I always wanted this kind of life. A life where I shook loved and where I'd like to return this love. This is the kind of life that I had since I knew Brandon, the Winx and the Specialists. And this is the kind of life that I would continue to have with Hope. I never set my perceived lack of affection with my difficulty to love easily. But now I understand, and I do not flee ... never again...

**Brandon's POV**

I just could not. It was 10 am, and Stella was still not back. Hope cried for almost 30 minutes, and I began to wonder if she had not the vocal cords in steel! She did not stop crying, unlike the more time passed, the more she cried hard. I tried to feed her, but she did not hungry, she just had wake up from her long sleep, and she was clean. What is the problem? And as if by magic, the door opened revealing a Stella, probably alarmed because of the baby's cries. She removed her boots and jacket before running towards me and open her arms. She took Hope and began to cuddle her while whispering sweet words. Hope stopped crying slowly, and ended up watching Stella fixedly with her small turquoise eyes before laughing by placing her hand over her mouth. I leaned on the doorway smiling broadly and looked at Stella and Hope.

What had happened? Where the Stella sad and desperate disappeared? I do not understand anything in the situation, but you know what? Regardless, the important thing is that from now, I feel that things will be much better. _Much better_.

"You can go, I take care of her." I looked up to see Stella looked at me with a warm smile, and somehow it comforted me. The Stella I knew and I love was back.

_The Stella that I love__._

"I love you. For real." She looked at me surprised, with large hazel eyes, before smiling even more broadly. Stella looked at the baby in her arms who was staring at me, the thumb in the mouth. She changed Hope's position, so that the little baby looks at her and she climbed the stairs. But despite that, I could hear a,

"I love you too."

* * *

**Hey hey hey people of the world! I know, I know, it's been 3 weeks that I have not updated and I apologize for that -again-. But I've been pretty busy since I finished my first story "Everything is Black Pink goes," I wrote a one-shot about Musa and Riven called "If I Ain't Got You" and another one-shot about Flora and Helia, "No Matter what", and you can read all that on my profile ;) I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm sorry to have kept you waiting so long and thank you for all your nice comments!**

**Sweet Kiss**  
**~~Angel**


	8. Together, Part I

_Sweating bodies, grinding and moving to the rhythm of the music, people getting lost in the heat of the moment. Brandon walked in, turning on the suave moves; he went in for the kill, with Sky and Riven. He decided to hang around the bar area instead of go interrupt a group of women in the lounge. Immediately spotting a nice, short, and slender brunette – he decided that she would do for the night. Well, it was what he think at the moment._

_After dancing with her for probably half of the night, and drinking more than 5 drinks, Brandon was completely out. Seeing that they could not leave him there, Sky and Riven took him out of the box, and decided to move to his apartment, not knowing they had to condemn Brandon. It was a really bad idea. Bad idea and huge mistake._

_They rang the doorbell and were greeted by first, delighted Ariana, then surprised and to finish upset. At least that is what they thought. With the frown she had, who could know she was lying? They let Brandon go into the apartment and returned home. Second bad idea, and the beginning of the hell._

* * *

_Brandon walked over to the couch and collapsed due to fatigue. He did not notice what a girl was doing. She bit her lip to her brilliant idea and her perfect plan, and she closed the door. A double turn. Then she turned and looked at Brandon sleeping peacefully on the couch, as if he was a baby, and she came softly and slowly, her eyes never leaving his face._

_She stopped next to him and bent down to his face. She kissed his forehead gently at first, then his nose, cheeks and finally, his chin. But Brandon always slept closed point. So she decided to move to higher speed. She began by putting astride on him, then put her lips to his ear, then licked and kissed it gently, without embarrassment. Seeing that Brandon was always indifferent she kissed him. On the lips. And things took a turn unimaginable._

_Brandon suddenly opened his eyes and wrapped his long arms around her slender waist. At the beginning, Ariana was taken aback but she went fairly quickly and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing their bodies. Time passed, and they were kissing more intensely. Brandon ran his hands under her thighs and lifted continuing to kiss her while she took off their clothes._

_They ended up in a bedroom and Brandon was already shirtless, laid Ariana on the bed and she could not help noticing his body well built. And they began to kiss, or rather, to eat each other's face._

_Needless to say, what is then generated ..._

_When Brandon awakened that morning, it was as if someone had smashed his head with a hammer, then threw him against a wall before throwing him deep, deep, but very deep down of a well. Basically, he had a headache. When he took his senses and he became aware of his environment, his heart had 1 or even 5 bonds. Clothes. Everywhere, scattered on the ground like piles of rags. Then he finally know the person next to him, and what he saw...he doesn't like it..._

_Of course, when Ariana woke up, they explained, talked to each other and both concluded that it was a mistake comise by two drunk people who did not control their actions. Even though, you and I know that a person was particularly aware during the facts. Of course, there was no awkwardness between them after this story, and life resumed their course._

_Who would have thought that this experience would have been sufficient to create a baby?_

* * *

_"Stella please, for the last time, get out of this fucking room!" Shouted the dark purple haired girl. She wore a crimson tank top with patterned Aztec and a black mini denim shorts. Her hair was placed in a loose messy bun, and she held a toothbrush in her hand._

_"Musa please, for the last time, I didn't want to!" Stella replied in the same tone. The sound of her voice was muffled by a soft cushion and she lay in a ball on her bed. She wore a white shirt and blue skinny jeans. Her hair was scattered randomly around her, and her face had an expression without emotion. She looked like an angel._

_"Are you going to repeat everything I say, ?"_

_"Wow, you really are a genius !"_

_"Well listen, I was running all the way to here and brushing my teeth at the same time! I even spit in a...hole ? Whatever, you're choosing, we use the civilized way and you open the door to me, or I use the Riven-ish way, and I smashes the door! "_

_"I would call the last way, wild ..."_

_"Don't say I didn't warn you!" Musa put her toothbrush on the table, then took off her black nike, her earrings and bracelet in the shape of treble clef before turning towards the door. She cracked her fingers and take a very deep breath. She closed her eyes to concentrate and headed for the door at full speed, but that was before she heard the lock unlocked._

_**BAM!**_

_Musa was heading straight into the room when the door was opened a few seconds ago, and fell to the ground like a pancake. She stood up quickly, swaying a little, then show a puffy smile._

_"I opened the door." She said still under the shock. Stella stifled a laugh and turned to Musa. She drew her in a big hug, that Musa returned with pleasure, her head always turning._

_"Thank you ... thank you for everything ..." Stella says softly, hugging Musa stronger. Musa smiled gently after regaining her senses, and closed her eyes._

_"Anywhere and anytime...You know I always would be there for you even if you begin to tell me about the most boring story in the whole world, I would still there listen to you ... I will probably listen without any interest but I'll listen anyway!" she said happily. Stella laughed. It warmed her heart to know she could count on so many people for support during the most difficult periods of her life._

_"You want me to ask the girl to come tonight?" Musa asked. She released her hug and shaked happily her Blackberry._

_"You know, how talk to friends! It's almost as if you read my thoughts ." Said Stella, lying down again on her bed. Musa wrote the numbers, and when she had finished she put her phone in her pocket and handed her shoes._

_"The girls are on their way, they prefer to spend the day here, so I go home to take some clothes and prevent Riven, so he doesn't freak out all night like a chicken, and I'll be back!" She took her bracelet and her earrings and put them on before taking a black cap that she had probably stolen from Riven, her toothbrush and leaving, after giving me a quick hug._

_To answer all the questions that comes into your beautiful head, yes Musa and Riven are together like a couple, and yes they live in the same apartment. In fact, Musa and Riven was a couple ... pretty strange at first. They fought all the time, broke every two weeks, and acted all lovey-dovey two days later. But one day they decided to live together and like magic, everything changed. They became the cutest couple of all Gardenia and was very closer one from another. The perfect love._

* * *

_"So he told me: Don't worry baby, I'll protect you! And I cried: This is a cat! A freaking cat Nabu! It's not like it was going to eat me or something! And the worst part is seconds later, the cat get all angry and Nabu yelled like a little girl!" Flora suppressed a laugh listening to Layla's story, while Tecna shaked her head in amusement. _

_Musa already collapsed with laughter during Flora's story, so she took a break, and laugh a little bit. Bloom had not yet arrived because she had something to do. And last but no least, Stella ... was savored her pajama party special girl power against boys stupidity, or tried to. I know, "what a long, annoying and stupid name" but it is not her fault, our pretty blond girl begins to lose her mind at midnight and it was one o'clock in the morning. Girls was installed in Stella's living room, boxes of popcorn and DVD, as well as soda cans scattered on the floor.__  
_

"I wonder where Bloom is, she said she would be there in no time and she still has not arrived!" Complains Musa, as anxious as usual. At the same time the door opened revealing Bloom with a large paper bag.

"Sorry for the delay girls, but I have a good excuse, I was buying ... this for us!" She pulled out a big pot of chocolate ice cream, that Layla eagerly snatch. Bloom laughed, and put the bag on the ground revealing more ice cream pot. There was one to cookies for Tecna, a vanilla for Flora, another lemon for Musa, a pistachio for Bloom and strawberry for me. Pot ice and spoon in hand, we all sat down and continued talking until Tecna raises a question that I dreaded,

_"And you Stell, how are you these days?" Tecna asked, moving a strand parasite on her face. Stella sighed deeply and showed a sad smile._

_"It could be better, you know ... In fact, more time passes, more this story haunts me and pursue me. It's as if I was doomed to lift this burden on my shoulders all my life...I...I can not do this...more...I need my snoockums !" She did not realize that little by little, tears began to stream down her cheeks, and before she could stop them, they were uncontrollable. Flora looked at her in understanding and pulled her into a hug comforting, leaving Stella cry on her shoulder. _

_"Do not worry sweetheart, we will find a solution...together."_

* * *

**Hey little sweet readers ! So, this chapter summarizes, some...things of what happen in the nine months who separate Brandon and Stella. If you read the last chapter, you may have noticed that I did not explain what had happen and thanks to mf2595 review, I wrote this sequel for explain all the story ! Thank you to mf2595 and ShiningSunray for commenting the last chapter, I hope you enjoy this one as much! :D**

**Big Kisses**

**~ Angel**


	9. Together, Part II

_If there is one thing that Stella has learned during her life, is that the weather was something incomprehensible. You can wake up one morning with sunshine greeting you through the windows, birds singing in joy and a few hours later, a stream of cold water fell on you. I think you have understood, the day had started pretty well aand had taken a rather unexpected turn._

_Stella was just left the house to buy ice because, first of all it was rather high temperature and second, she needed to divert her thoughts from Brandon and Ariana. About two months ago, she had more or less accepted the fact that Brandon had got a girl pregnant and that he would probably never be part of her life again. In fact, it had taken exactly one month, four pots of strawberry ice cream plus a jar of cookies, three or four replay of "Titanic" and isolation for three days, for her to accepted this new situation. The most important is that she is more or less recovered from this **terrible** new._

_Okay, back to our original situation. Stella was wet due to the heavy rain, her hair stuck her face like leeches, and she was cold. Very cold. She continued to run as if it was the end of balances, and crossed the street without looking, at right or left. She almost slipping and crashing face first into a huge puddle, and regained her balance before continuing the race. She jumped over a branch that was probably lost or carried by the storm, past some houses and thought her heart was going out of her chest when she finally saw her apartment._

_She climbed the stairs two by two and opened the door, breathing heavily, without even noticing that the door was unlocked. She did realized that, only when she saw many familiar faces in her living room. And to top it all, a young man and his girlfriend, that she would have preferred never to see her whole life. But the question intrigued her more than anything: why the hell, boys blush so much?_

_"Is that someone could explain to me what the hell are you doing here?" Asked Stella more than curious. It was clear that Musa and Layla trying to not laugh and they were really trying, while Bloom and Flora looked in other directions, embarrassed by something. Ariana who was next to Brandon, had a very, very deep frown on her face. Tecna cleared her throat before answering:_

_"I think you should first change your shirt, Stella ..." Stella lowered her eyes suspiciously on her blouse and realized one thing: it was white, at least until it become transparent due to rain . Now her pretty bra black lace was exposed for all to see, which explains the redness of boys and mocking glances and embarrassed of her friends. Stella felt the blush creeping up her cheeks and felt cramped in the room, it was suddenly extremely small. She quickly wrapped her arms around her chest and walked hurriedly to her room, her hair floating behind her._

* * *

_"So ... what's new?" Said Helia timidly, trying to dissolve the extreme discomfort present in Stella's living room. The storm was still raging outside, and the apartment was like a small cottage, it was so comfortable. There were several heavy blankets of cotton, lay on the ground with many soft pillows equally willing everywhere. The sofa was transformed into a kind of warm bed, and the room was supplied by the heat of central heating. It would be almost like heaven, if the thunder not roared so loud. Stella came back with embarrassment, a few minutes after slipped a t-shirt and jogging pants and sat on the floor next to Layla._

_"I hate the rain.", "I'm sitting next to a pregnant woman. Who would have thought. "," I'm hungry "," It is extremely hot here ... ". Several sentences were spoken at the same time and Helia almost regretted having asked that question. Suddenly, a violent flash growled and the apartment was plunged into silence and deep black._

_"Uh ... someone could rekindle the light?" Flora asked panicked, but always with a gentle voice. Riven stood up carefully, being careful not to step on anyone and seeking the light._

_"Ouch?" Nabu yelled rubbing his sore arms._

_"... Sorry ..." Riven whispered continuing to seek the light. He finally reached the wall after walking on Bloom's hair and spilled a soda. When he pressed the switch, he thought he had achieved the best thing in his life. But when the light does not turn on, he got angry and continued to press hard._

_"Turn on ... light stupid, you gonna turn ... TURN ON!"_

_"Riven... Riven ... SHUT THE HELL UP RIVEN !" And for 23 minutes and 47 seconds, Riven and Musa were violently disputed because ... a light. You know what, whatever is not very important. Well, half of our phones were unloaded, we saw absolutely nothing and we were cut off from the world because of a stupid storm. Needless to say, that was the best night of my life._

* * *

_"Someone had an idea of what we could do for the rest of the night?" Sky asked clearly annoyed._

_"You know, if you want to do intimate things with Bloom, do not hold back because of us ..." Said Timmy, slyly. The whole room burst into merry laughter, and I was sure someone had collapsed with laughter. I laughed so hard, I could feel the tears stung the back of my eyes._

_"Hahaha ... very funny ..." Said Sky, wearily. Apparently, he hates that someone mocked him. Poor little Sky._

_"Sorry Princey, we didn't intend to hurt your feelings!" Said Helia with a smirk._

_"Nice one Helia! But all of you seem to forget ! Admit that you also want to find yourself alone with your prince charming, B !" Shouted Layla. She and Helia gave to each other a high-five, laughing. Bloom and Sky blushed even harder, and Boom hid her face in her hands. Flora stopped laughing for a moment and took Bloom in her arms, in compassion._

_"I think you have enough fun of them for the evening, let's move on." Said Tecna, gesturing to calm the noise. Gradually, the laughter subsided and silence resumed. The thunder continued to rumble violently, and the light was still not back. I looked around me in the bored, then I realized one thing: where was the pass Brandon and the slut who served as his "girlfriend"?_

_"Hey guys, where are Brandon and Ariana?" I felt many eyes turn to me, before I heard noises coming from the kitchen._

_"I think they are in the kitchen ..." Nabu replied with interest. "You want to see what happens?"_

"_Are you fucking kidding me ? We cannot see anything, in case you've forgotten, it's downright a collective suicide !" Said Layla, trying to reason with him. Nabu moaned in protest, and a few seconds later, I heard a snap. Probably Layla's hand and Nabu's head._

_"Ouch! It was my head!" Or Riven's head. According to the noise I heard, he will have a nice bruise tomorrow morning._

_"Whoops, my bad. Sorry sweetie !" Said Layla with a hint of amusement. Musa laughed again._

_"It's not that I do not like your amazing sense of humor, guys, but I'm serious. How these two disappear, without anyone noticing and in the **dark**?"_

_"There is only one explanation ... they are ninjas! Nin nin!" After this remark very intelligent from Nabu, Stella sighed in defeat. This was going to be a long night._

* * *

_"It's me or it's particularly hot here ..." mumbled Bloom, fanning herself with her hand. Indeed, beads of sweat could be seen on her forehead, and she looked exhausted, strangely everyone in the room had the same characteristics. Explanation._

_Believing that remain in the dark throughout the night was not an acceptable thing, Flora and Helia, proposed that we seek candles to enlighten us. Bad idea. In the end, eleven people were lifted at the same time and looked for candles boxes for an hour and in complete darkness. So, after crushing feet, scratching faces (yes, scratching ...), shouting in pain and crushed what appeared to be an Iphone or Ipad, we finally ended up finding the candles. In fact, it's Timmy who has found it, but whatever._

The problem with candles is that they cause heat and when they are many, they cause _**more **__heat._

"Could we please, at least put out one candle?" Layla asked clearly desperate. Everyone nodded quickly, and sighs of relief were heard across the room, when two candles were extinguished. Thank you lord, a bit of freshness. Suddenly, a deep laugh sounded, and I'm pretty sure that all eyes turned to Riven.

_"What makes you laugh?" Sky asked curiously. _

_"This reminds me of the first time we all meet." He said with a smile. Musa smiled at his side and nodded._

_"Yes, I remember that too."_

"Technically, it was not the first time we met, but the first time we found ourselves together." Reply Tecna. Still reasoning with logic, this girl is incorrigible.

_"I remember that day, it was raining like today and strangely, we were the only students locked in the chemistry room." Said Helia, trying to remember this blessed day._

_"Me, what I remember is that Musa give a phenomenal slapped to Riven, because he try to suck her face!" __Stella and Musa laughed at the memory, and Riven growled._

_"Pff ... just because I try to enjoy the moment ..."_

"We had the impression that you were going to rape her on the teacher's desk! You just jumped over her like a lion jumped over a gazelle!" Nabu and Bloom shared a high-five and Timmy nodded in agreement.

_"That day, Flora was so afraid she clung to Helia as a lifeline, and the best thing is that Helia was red like a tomato!" Sky said with a smirk. Flora and Helia blushed ten shades of red different, I'm sure of that._

_"Stella was singing Hakuna Matata because she said that everything would go well and the worst is that Musa and Layla really started to sing with her!" Bloom completed. They spent a good hour to remember their first official meeting, and all ended in tears and laughing. After wiping their tears of joy, Stella spoke._

_"You know, since I've met you in this room, I love chemistry class and when you think about it, if it hadn't been for this storm and the power outage, it's likely that we never become friends. I think we should thank the rain." She said softly, but with a hint of amusement. A smile took shape on every face, and Tecna turned her gaze to the window where the rain continued to fall heavily._

"It's true ... the rain is not a bad thing, however."

* * *

_"Kyaaaaaaaaa! Not me, not me, oh why me! "Layla yelled dodging a pillow gust. Yes you read that right, a pillow gust. I will explain. Again._

_It all started when Tecna tried to rekindle her phone, which was useless because it was discharged. Completely dead, but what can I say, hope is something we can not understand. In short, in a fit of anger she grabbed a pillow and threw it accidentally on Nabu. Of course, Nabu thought Tecna did it on purpose so he threw another pillow that Tecna received in the face. Exasperated by the childish behavior of Nabu, Tecna gave him a pillow for revenge. Very mature ..._

_In short, Nabu dodged the cushion and it knocked Helia ending with ... a pillow fight._

_"Please, have mercy! One against ten, that's cheating!" Despite her cries of despair, sadness and neglect, Layla wasn't spared and suffered the terrible punishment awaiting her. Unfortunately for her, she ends up on the ground, buried under a mountain of pillows, giving no sign of life._

_"In your opinion ... we should check if she is still alive?" Flora asked with concern. She was breathing heavily, probably because of the physical effort she had produced._

_"Um ... nah, she wakes up well all alone!" Said Stella, smiling wryly. Her hair was scattered over her head like ears of corn._

_"So, strange ..." Riven whispered referring to Stella. Unfortunately for him, the blonde heard and slammed the back of the head._

_"Ouch! It hurts, you know! "_

_"Next time, you don't treat her 'strange'." Said Musa calmly watching Riven in the eyes, as if to say: Shut up if you want to live tomorrow. Riven swallowed hard and looked at Stella and Musa or rather the demonic aura around them. If only one of his friends could save him, instead of behaving like traitors, he could-_

_"We're back!"_

"_**Thank you lord!"**__ Riven shouted in his head. All this attention was turned to the door of the kitchen including Stella and Musa, or went to Brandon and Ariana, looking more relaxed than ever._

_"Where did you go?" Bloom asked, more than curious. Ariana and Brandon exchanged glances, before turning to the others._

_"I should die of hunger, you know, hormones ..." She said, laughing softly._

_"So I decided to accompany her to get something to eat, since we were all in complete darkness." Ends Brandon, with a sheepishly face._

_"You may be able to warn us next time, so we don't worry about you ..." Layla said, emerging from under the pillows, frightening Flora and Sky who just uttered cries of terror or least in the case of Sky, which caused a series of insane laughter in the room, and a very, very red Sky._

_""You know, when the sun comes back, we'll have to make a trip to the beach, or better yet, Florida!" Said Musa, smiling happily._

_"What is the relationship between the beach, Florida and our current topic of conversation?" Timmy asked, confused by the lack of logic Musa. He and Tecna are really corresponding._

_"It doesn't matter if what Musa has said is off-topic for once, she's saying something intelligent and supposed ..." Layla says with a laugh teasing. Musa 'tsked' under her breath and looked away._

_"You know what? I won't say anything for the next ten minutes, like that, you can't make fun of me."_

...

...

...

"I'm hungry."

* * *

_"Well let's be honest. I don't love you, you don't love me, we hate each other, end of the story." Said Ariana without any evidence of discomfort. Stella stood in front of her, looking at her with a straight face._

_"Tell me something I don't know." Stella replied in the same tone. She didn't know why or how, her and that bitch was found isolated from others, but it happened. At least nobody will be present to witness their fight, surely unforgettable._

_"In fact I think you didn't even realize what is happening, so you will listen to me carefully, princess. Brandon clearly made his choice, and I don't need to tell you that I'm who he chose!" She said, smiling evilly. Stella always knew that Ariana was not a trustworthy girl, but at this point ..._

_"What makes you say it? It's not like he asked you to marry him or anything like that. He just made you pregnant, something you seems enjoy to." Ariana merely laugh wickedly and put her hand on her plump little belly._

_"Exactly, that's where you're wrong. It's me, he got pregnant, so i'm bringing in me a part of Brandon for 9 months, it's me who will be link to him forever, he's obliged to marry me and I would end my happy days with him and our beautiful child, while you, my dear Stella, you'll just be the girl that Brandon was with when he was in high school." Stella felt tears stung the back of her eyes, but swallowed them greatly. There was no question she cries in front of the devil named Ariana. She knew that somewhere, this girl was right, but the war is not over, and she doesn't admit defeat._

_"You can say what you want today, but you can't predict what will happen in the future. Yes, you wear the genes of Brandon, yes you will live together with your child, so you maybe marry, but there is no guarantee that you will be happy, more important, __**he **__will be happy. Because love isn't something that can be controlled or who manufactures, it's something that is earned, a sense irreplaceable and impossible to invent. So you can always taunt me with whatever you want, but I know that one day the truth will come out, because the truth always come out. We're going to be together, one day..." After these words of wisdom that Stella herself was surprised to learn she turned and made her way to the living room, without even turning to look at the shocked in face of Ariana._

* * *

_**This is definitely my favorite chapter, starting today! I know guys, I have not updated in a long time, but it's cold like hell where I live, and that's just if I have the strength to think about my chapters when I get home, so I decided to take a break for awhile. But I try to catch me up with this chapter more or less long (3,269 words), so I hope you will forgive me :) I also want to say that I will write or post the next chapter after received at least 4 reviews, to motivate me a bit and last but no least, I would like to thank ShiningSunray for reviewing the last chapter :D**_

_**~Sweet Kisses**_

**-Angel**


	10. Like Puzzles, Matched Together

_6 months later_

Brandon woke up with Stella in his arms, who was still sleeping soundly. The sun shone through the windows and he almost forgot that there was a baby in his house. Hope doesn't cry this morning, which concerned him.

"Ouiiiiin!" That reassured him. He felt Stella move in his arms and kissed her on the forehead before whispering in her ear.

"You can sleep babe, I take care of her." Stella mumbled what seemed to be a thanks and felled in deep sleep while Brandon walked to Hope's room. When he opened the door he was greeted by a little baby red from crying.

"Hey baby! How you doing?" He carried the cutest person in the world to him in his arms and kissed her on the cheek. Hope immediately stopped crying when she felt her father's arms around her and looked at him, her eyes bright with tears. Brandon thought it was the cutest thing in the whole world and lost in the eyes of his cute little baby, until she begins to cry harder.

"Do not cry baby! Come on, we'll go eat!" He hugged her against him and left the room running rapidly toward the kitchen. He opened the door and put Hope in her high chair, and turned to prepare a bottle. Unbeknown to him, the little girl trying desperately to leave her chair for x or y reason, and began to slide of her chair. When he returned after finished preparing her bottle, he saw her fall from her chair and ran to catch her up, dropping the bottle of milk on the floor. When he caught her, in extremis some meters above the ground, the little baby looked at him with wide eyes before entering a crisis of laughter. Brandon himself could not help but laugh a little and then rose again placed his daughter in her chair before he look in her eyes.

"Not a word of this to mom, okay?" Hope clapped her hands as if she was okay and Brandon took for the bottle.

"Not a word about what?" Brandon trembled at the voice and turned slowly.

"Uh, nothing at all ... Hope just, you know ..." Stella looked confused and shook her head.

"No, I don't know honey. But perhaps you can enlighten me." She said, approaching him slowly, with a look that could kill anyone who looked it. Brandon gulped, praying for a miracle come save him when Hope gurgled, attracting all Stella's attention, who turned quickly and looked at the baby.

"Hey there, sweetheart! How you going? Come here, come to mama!" She lifted Hope and kissed all over her face, earning a laugh from her. Brandon sighed in relief, and made a mental note for thanks to Hope later.

"Brandon gave me a bottle, I got it." Stella said softly, still looking at Hope. Brandon nodded and handed her a new bottle full.

"Look what daddy prepare just for you a bottle! This is delicious!" Brandon leaned against the counter and stifled a laugh watching Stella talk like a baby to Hope. The toddler herself laughed at the idiocy of her mother. Stella heard Brandon laugh and turned to him, smiling happily.

"What, bottles is really delicious!" She stammered, laughing a little. Brandon nodded and walked over her and wrapped his arms around her waist and Hope.

He brought his face to hers and kissed her softly, an act which Stella responded with joy, as she uttered a moan of pleasure.

"Brandon ... not in front of the baby ..." She whispered, her eyes half-closed. She could not deny the fact that she wanted it as much as Brandon, but Hope didn't need to see this kind of thing to her age.

"She probably never will remember this and you know you wants it as much as me ..." He whispered in turn. They continued to kiss for a few seconds, until Hope pushed a groan, stopping them in their actions.

"You also want daddy to kiss you?" Asked Brandon tickling her daughter's cheek, who laughing at the act. Stella smiled softly and straightened Hope in her arms before heading toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Brandon asked, following his girlfriend along to the top floor.

"Take a bath." Brandon smiled slyly and opened his mouth to say something, when Stella cut.

"Don't even think about it." She said simply.

"But hun, You are too sexy!"

"Yes, I know, but it's always fun to hear."

"Pretty please ! I promise I'll be wise."

"Ha, the best joke of the year!" Stella finally opened the door to the bathroom and turned on the tap then put Hope on top of the toilet. Brandon wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her shoulder. Stella had to bite her lip to not a groan of pleasure.

"Come on, please ... said yes." Brandon whispered in her ear, sounding more sexy and seductive than ever.

"O-okay ..." Stella said with a long sigh. Brandon moved away from her, shouting with joy. He walked over her daughter and took her in his arms and began to dance with her. Stella laughed at the scene, took Hope and began to undress her. When she turned around she saw Brandon already inside the bath, waiting impatiently that she enters in the bath at her turn. She frowned in incomprehension but still ends up giving Hope to her father. The little girl was incredibly happy to take a bath with Brandon and touched all his face with her little hands while Brandon laughed. Stella tied her hair and pulled out her t-shirt then her shorts, her underwear and went into the bathroom with her daughter and her boyfriend. She sighed happily, feeling the warm water on her skin. Her concentration was broken when she felt legs capture her own.

"Brandon!"

* * *

Hope was laughing lying on her back, while Brandon hovering above her. Hope wore a little pink baby dress and white shoes. Brandon had a V-neck t-shirt and a pair of shorts that went down to his knees. They were both in the living room on the ground waiting for Stella to come join them and knowing how long their wait would be, Brandon decide to have a little fun. This is how they ended up on the ground, Brandon tickling Hope, who laughed incessantly.

"What are you doing to my baby?" Asked Stella down the stairs. She wore a floral print playsuit, and flat sandals. It was a summer time so it was extremely hot outside. Brandon stopped tickle Hope and looked at Stella with a big smile on his face.

"Brandon? Youhouuu! Earth to Brandon!" Brandon shook his head and lifted Hope of the ground, ran to put his cap new era and grabbed Stella's hand.

"Today we're going outside." He said smiling. Hope applauded in Brandon's arm while Stella seemed to be in deep reflection.

"Please Stell! Hope dying to go to the park and the weather is beautiful !"

"Okay okay, let's go!" Brandon applauded as a daughter, kissed Stella on the cheek and walked towards the door, smiling happily to Hope. She looked her father like to ask where they were going.

"Come on Brandon, let's go!" Brandon readjusted Hope in his arms and grabbed Stella's hand in his own and they lacerate their fingers before descending the stairs of their house and walking down the street. They passed several shops, and when they passed before a baby shop, he was sure he had seen Stella drool. And nearly half the way, she begged him to buy the beautiful sky blue dress she saw in the window, under the pretext that this dress was created for the day Hope come to this world.

"Ok Stell, we will buy it on the way home." Stella uttered a cry of joy, and happily kissed Brandon's cheek before taking Hope and swing her into her arms. Brandon smiled at Stella's little girl attitude and wrapped his arm around her shoulders to pulled her against him. And they walked like that, all three to the park. Stella sat on one of the swings and placed Hope in a swing specially designed for babies. Brandon stood behind Hope and gently pushed the swing and began to smile when he heard his daughter laugh happily.

There were several couples in the park that day and needless to say they all had children with them. Suddenly a little boy about 2 years ran towards them and stared at Hope. He had deep green eyes, pale skin and black hair in disorder. While Brandon was upset by the look this little punk thrown to his daughter, Stella smiled at the boy stared her daughter with such insistence. She was about to ask him what his name was when a woman walked frantically to them.

"Austin ! How many times do I have to tell you not to get away from me like that?" Austin absolutely not listened the woman and continued to stare Hope who raised happily her hands toward him, smiling. The young woman looked at Brandon and Stella Hope before their smile.

"Hey ! I'm really sorry for my brother, he loves to make new friends! By the way, I'm Amber, nice to meet you!" Amber had long brown hair tied up and had the same green eyes deep Austin. She was about the same age as Stella and Brandon.

"Nice to meet you too Amber, I am Stella." Stella stood up and shook hands with Amber smiling at her. "Nice to meet you too Austin."

"Hi, I'm Brandon!" He said smiling at Amber who returned his smile.

"And who's this little princess?" Amber asked, leaning up to Hope.

"It's Hope! Say hello sweetie." Stella said looking at her daughter. Hope looked at her mother before turning her gaze to Amber then she babbling and smiling. Amber laughed at the cuteness of Hope and stroked her cheek.

"You're really cute Hope, and I'm sure I'm not the only one to think it." She said, referring to her brother. Brandon was about to say something when someone ran toward them.

"Amber! Austin!" It was a man no older than them and the same height as Brandon. He had blue eyes and blond hair.

_And he's a sexy, but not as my Brandon _Stella thought.

"Oh hey there, I am Marcus, sorry if Amber and Austin disturb you, they are really uncontrollable at times!" He said, smiling shyly. Brandon laughed a little and looked at Marcus.

"I'm Brandon and it's Stella and Hope!"

"Hi Marcus!" Marcus nodded with a smile and tooked Austin in his arms and looked at Amber, blushing.

"Are you dating?" Stella asked suddenly. Brandon almost laugh at Marcus and Amber expressions when Stella asked this question. This girl was unrecoverable!

"In fact, we are engaged." Amber said softly, blushing and showing her engagement ring.

Stella practically jumped out of her swing and looked at Amber ring with emphasis.

"Oh my god, it's beautiful ... Brandon I want you propose to me tonight!" She said suddenly. Amber and Marcus laughed and Brandon just smiled not knowing if Stella was serious or if it was a joke.

_Damn her and her complicated character...Man, I love this character,_ he thought.

"Thank you Stella, this is really nice. Well we are pleased to meet you and sorry again for Austin. Hopefully we'll meet again!" Marcus said kindly, turning to leave. Amber nodded and greeted them before runing after Marcus and Austin. When they disappeared, Brandon breathed a breath he had held, before taking Hope out of the swing.

"Come on Stell, let's go home!" He said, pointing to the exit. Stella was still lost in her thoughts went finally realize that Brandon left with Hope and ran after them.

"What? Wait for me!" When she caught them, she stood before Brandon.

"Oh come on Brandon! It's still early ! Oh I know, if we went to the mall?" She asked with bright eyes. Brandon knew where this discussion would lead and sighed.

"I thought you wanted to buy a dress that had been created for the day Hope come into this world." He said, imitating the voice of Stella.

"First, I don't talk like that it looks like an improved version of Mitzi." Brandon laughed to this remark as a kid. "Second, this dress really wasn't this beautiful. Please Brandon, say yes!" She asked him doing puppy eyes. He looked down to see that Hope has strangely the same look as her mother and sighed.

"Okay, let's go ..."

"Woohoo! Thank you very much!" Even Hope looked very happy. She put her hands on the cheeks of Brandon, as to kiss him.

"You better be nice to me tonight!" He would never admit it, but he was secretly pleased that Stella had much desire to walk with him and Hope.

"Shut up, not in front of the baby!"

"So, where do you want to go ?" Asked Brandon, impatient.

"Uh, I don't know, I honestly don't need anything right now..." Replied Stella, in her mind.

"Then why did you want to come here?" Said Brandon.

" 'Cause I didn't want to go home!" Answered the young lady.

"Ok you know what we gonna do? You take Hope and you will buy anything together, I'm going to search a little something and we find ourselves in the catering area in about 20 minutes, ok?" He kissed Hope on the cheek and handed her to Stella.

"Ok, come here Hope! Come on, say goodbye to daddy." Hope babbled something and Stella smiled before kissing Brandon and leaving with Hope. Brandon sighed and began to walk, looking for a particular store. A few minutes later, he stopped in front of a large store with writing: Tiffany & Co. He heaved a deep sigh and went into the store. He knew this day would come sooner or later, and he had no time or wait or retreat. He had to act, right now.

Stella went to the catering area with Hope in her arms and a few packets clinging to her arms. Hope and her had bought several really cute clothes. When she arrived at the restaurant area Stella looked for a place, but unfortunately for her, the mall was full, and there was no place anywhere. She continued to look for places until something crosses her sight. She suddenly began to stress and prayed, heading towards the exit, but unfortunately for her, nobody heard her prayer.

"Well girls, I believe that today is Christmas! Look what we have here, Stella and what appears to be her offspring." Stella sighed. She really wanted to be swallowed up by the ground at the moment.

"Hey Chimera, Mitzi, Diaspro ... and all the girls around." She said in a low voice.

"Well Stella, I see that you don't waste time, I feel betrayed that you didn't tell me that I became aunt." Chimera looked Stella with a smirk and whipped her hair off her shoulder. "Note, very few people would be proud to have a baby so ugly." Stella clenched teeth. She knew what Chimera tried and she won't fall into the trap.

"Tell me Stella, your father know that he's a grandfather of a granddaughter atrocious? If not, don't said it to him, he might have a heart attack! Request rather at Chimera to do it for you I'm sure she will be happy to do it!" Mitzi said viciously. Her 'friends' started laughing like hyenas and Stella had only one desire, hit them in their faces overly disguised.

"So, who's the father of this ugly...thing? I can't imagine that a man, a human can be attracted by you to the point of making you a child." Stella was about to answer Diaspro's sweet question, when a voice surprised everyone.

"It's me, can you imagine ?" Stella sighed with relief when Brandon came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her on the cheek and took Hope in his arms, a move that delighted the little girl. All this time, Diaspro, Mitzi and Chimera watched the scene with amazement.

"B-B-Br ... Brandon!" Stammered Mitzi. Brandon smiled at the astonishment of the three girls, and watched them.

"Yes it's me. I am the father of this little baby and I live with her and Stella. Problems?" Chimera shook her head quickly, and made the most fake smile ever seen in Gardenia.

"No, absolutely not! Instead, it's a very good new, I'm very happy for you!" Brandon almost laughed at the false expression of Chimera and looked at the others.

"We are very verry happy! This is really good new, yeah good new... !" Diaspro adds.

"And you Mitzi, you don't have anything to say?" Simply asked Stella. She couldn't wait to end this story and just go home.

"M-me? I-I, well I don't know what to say ... Brandon... I thought yo-you loved me?" For the first time, Stella had _almost_ pity Mitzi. But she still deserved everything she had.

"I don't love you Mitzi and I never does ... the only people I love are before you. Now if you'll excuse us, we're leaving. Peace." And they all three went towards home. Brandon and Hope playing together and Stella, deep in her thought.

* * *

Brandon more tired than ever, sat down next to Stella on the couch. When they returned fromw the mall, Hope was already asleep, so they haven't been able to give her a bath, or even feed her. He wrapped his arms around Stella, and looked when she didn't react.

"Hey Stell! Are you there?" Stella continued to stare before her blankly, then looked at Brandon with sadness.

"What do you do, for Mitzi think you were in love with her?" She asked upset. Brandon was initially surprised by the question, then sighed.

"I've never do anything Stella, at least not something that I know. I promise you that the only person that I love is you ... and Hope."

"Why ... why do you make me suffer as much? If you loved me, why don't you ever told me, why do you wait all these years?" The tears began to rise in her eyes, and Brandon was heartbroken.

"Because I didn't know what to do. I wasn't even sure of my feelings!"

"You mean you're not sure to love me?"

"Of course if I am!"

"Then prove it! Prove it to me ... please. I need it." They both stopped shouting and Brandon looked at Stella with an only desire, it was to take her in his arms.

"Please Stell, don't cry. You know I hate to see you cry." He said softly, wiping her tears with his thumb.

"And you know I hate lies ... so please prove me. I was enough betrayed in my life, I don't need that to continue. I don't need _you_ to betrayed me." Stella sniffed and looked Brandon with pleading eyes. Brandon finally sighed and knelt before her.

"I didn't want to do it now, but I didn't want to lose you again. You know you mean everything to me, without you I don't know what I'd do, I don't know how I could wake up every morning, how I could take care of Hope, how I could even continue to believe in life. So I ask you, Stella Solaria, will you marry me?" He opened a velvet box, revealing the most beautiful ring Stella ever see. The ring was simple but above was a diamond not too big or too small that glittered in the light. Stella held her breath and smiled through the tears.

"Of course ... of course I do!" Brandon smiled and passed the ring on her finger, and Stella jumped into his arms and kissed him. Brandon smiled through the kiss and it became more intense with every second. He pushed Stella on the couch and hovered over her, when they was interrupted by shouts. Brandon groaned and Stella chuckled. They got up and went to the upper floor to Hope's room. When Stella took Hope in her arms, Brandon leaned against the door frame and watched the two girls of his life.

"Brandon?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you, for everything." Brandon smiled and went to Stella. He kissed her shoulder and kissed Hope front head. This is how things should be and this is how they will be.

* * *

**Hey there everyone ! I'm sorry for the late, I had planned to write my chapter when, the Christmas period arrived. So I spend my days eating and my nights sleeping, so I couldn't write my chapters! Thank Bellibies and ShiningSunray for your reviews, I love to read them! And I also thank my new beta reader, mf2595! She's just beautiful! Well, see you around guys and hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**~ Angel**


	11. Words and End

**Stella's POV**

"Stell, let me sleep...Stell..." Brandon mumbled, burying his head under the pillow.

I silently giggled as she watched Hope sit on Brandon's back. It was early in the morning, and I was giving Hope the honors of waking her daddy up by herself because she already had tried to wake her fiancé up without success. Well, Hope was having a great time, just sitting on him and playing with her hands in his brown hair.

"Seriously, honey..." He mumbled again. "I'm serious, stop. I'm going to hit you out of the bed."

"Schnookums, it's not me and please I don't want you to hurt Hope"

Brandon opened his eyes tiredly and immediately smiled at the sight of Hope.

"Hey little blue, let daddy sleep in peace, he need and deserve it." He sat up and scooped her up, setting her on his lap so she was facing him and take her little hands in his own. "I guess your my new alarm clock ! Well Mommy used to be mine and she always woke me up with a kiss, I guess you're obligated to do it too."

Hope smiled and stammered in her baby language, jumping on her father's laps. I just laughed and stroked Hope's hair.

"Mommy still gets to do it," I said, leaning over. Brandon looked at me and gave me a quick but soft kiss before getting out of bed.

"Oh ! Guess what we're going to celebrate today ?" I asked hopping like a little girl who just see Santa.

"Hum...my sexyness?" He asked, bouncing Hope lightly. I laughed ironically and shook my head.

"Uh, no shot. Try again." I said, looking at him.

"Timmy and Tecna's fish birthday?"

Then, my face dropped. "Are you kidding ?"

He pouted and tried again. "Oh I know ! Hope's...first day as an alarm clock !" He crawled out of bed with Hope and kissed her cheek. "Haha, I'm kidding, I can't forget my princess birthday ! Happy first birthday, little blue." I sighed with relief.

"Don't ever do that again, if you don't want my fist in your face." I said dangerously.

"Wow after that, no way. Besides, you've been talking about this day for so long, how could I? And I know you don't expect it, but I love my little princess !" He swung Hope in the air while the little baby was laughing.

He was right. We were having a little party for Hope's birthday and I had been talking about it for a while. Hope is so important to me, I want everything to be perfect because she's my little diamond. If, three years ago, someone had told me that I would have a child with my best friend, I would have shouted "bullshit" in this person's face.

Well, the past year had been extremely...complicated, but Brandon and I had made it through with fights here and there and a lot of tears but in the end, I'm telling myself that life is worth fighting because we often regret having abandoned the fight when we realize all the things that we missed. In short, raising a baby was and is not a piece of cake, especially so young.

"You do the breakfast while I'm giving Hope a bath... Wait, what am I thinking ? I cook and you give Hope her bath !" Brandon looked at me and sucked his tongue.

"You know I can cook !" He said, walking toward the bathroom.

"Yeah, sure. Last time you tried to make me something, you almost set fire to the house! You were doing toast, who can burn toast?"

"You're too meaaaan ! C'mon Hope, mom is too...something to understand my artistic flair in cooking but you, you can." He said, giving into the bathroom.

"Don't tell my baby I'm mean !"

* * *

"Not bad...but my cooking is _way _better than that !" Brandon said, eating his waffles with strawberries. Stella "humphed" and looked at Brandon with her demon look.

"You know what? Next time you will make yourself your breakfast lunch and I'll make mine and Hope's alright?"

"Wow, stop here ma'am, I cook for myself and Hope." He said, probably thinking he look like a policeman.

"No way I'll let you poison my baby!" I whistled furiously.

"Well Mrs. Cooking Mama, I already told you she loves my cooking!"

"Because she doesn't eat it, she throws it on the ground! And after, I'm the person who has too clean up all the dirt you caused !" Brandon looked at me in silence before shrugging.

"... True." He said after a few seconds.

"Thank you." The room was suddenly very quiet and Brandon and I suddenly had nothing to say. Even Hope was quiet, and it is never quiet. For the first time, I felt that Brandon was angry against me for some reason completely stupid.

"We should prepare, others will be here soon ..." I said softly.

"Yeah, that's true ..."The room was suddenly very quiet and Brandon and I suddenly had nothing to say. Even Hope was quiet, and it is never quiet. For the first time, I felt that Brandon was angry against me for some reason completely stupid.

...

"Uh, I take care of Hope" We said at the same time and I felt strangely embarrassed.

"It's okay, you can take care of her and I'll clean the dishes." He said, lifting all the plates. I could tell he was still upset about it.

"Ok .." I said softly. I picked Hope up and walked into her room while she took my golden hair in her small hands and began to play with it. Setting her down on her changing table, I put a new diaper on her before kissing her head.

_I don't wanna be without you, babe  
I don't want a broken heart  
Don't wanna take a breath without you, babe  
I don't wanna play that part_

I whistle the chorus of Broken Hearted Girl quietly watching Hope. She smiled and began to laugh, waving her hands in the air. I smile and gently tickled her belly. "At least you're not mad at me," I said softly.

In response, she shoved her fist into her mouth and stared at me with her big blue eyes. She was really cute, like her father.

I smiled lightly and tried to pick an outfit for her. I finally decided on a blue dress with some white flowers on it, white tights, and little blue ballet slippers.

As I was slipping the last of her outfit, which was her dress, over her head, I felt a pair of strong arms encircle my waist from behind.

"I'm sorry, Babe." Brandon whispered in my ear, before kissing my check. He rested his forehead on the back of my neck. "You know that I love you, right ?"

"Yes I know and I love you too." I said as I finished to dress Hope. I picked her up and turned around to face him.

"But don't be sorry, I'm the one being all mean and snappy...I'm sorry hun." I looked at him with guilt, and lowered my eyes. He lifted my chin with his fingers and smiled softly before kissing me. When we separated he rested his forehead on mine.

"I don't blame you, I know you're stressed because of Hope's birthday but don't worry everything will be fine because I'm here to help you and catch you when you fall."

"I should continue to fall then, like that you will catch me every time." I smiled at him lovingly and he leaned down to kiss me again when Hope put her little hands on his face. Brandon blinked in incomprehension, while I laughed heartily. He eventually smile and Hope took her in his arms before tickled her.

"You don't want me to kiss your mom don't you? Because you want me to kiss _you,_ little jealous." He said happily.

"Well, I'm happy to fulfill your wish !" He began to cover her face kiss, making her laugh even more. I attended the scene, laughing silently. Often, we can think that all is lost, we will never be happy once we have lost something or someone dear to us. But when you have enough courage to face it and keep moving forward, we know that we can always go further and solve our problems. It's a little morality in my life. I thought I had lost everything when I lost Brandon, but I continued to live and here I am today, happy as I never thought I will. Never renounced is the key for a bright future.

"I'll go get ready, okay? Take care of Hope and watched her!" I say up the stairs.

"Ok, take your time!" I quickly got into the bathroom and turned on the hot water in the shower before I quickly placed under the jet. I sigh in contact with the water and left a few minutes later. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my waist before tying my hair in a messy bun leaving strands hanging on the side of my face, framing it. I put on a yellow strapless sundress with a brown braided belt and matching bracelets and my white louboutins. Then I did my makeup with a smokey eye and I get down.

The room was decorated with bright colors ranging from blue to yellow. A huge banner with writing "Happy Birthday Princess" and hung balloons willingness throughout the room. Sitting on the floor was Hope, playing with her plush star, . She loved her plush with a passion, to be more clear she loves her plush as much as I hate Mitzi.

I approached her, took her in my arms and kissed her rosy cheeks.

"You are the most beautiful baby I know, you know? Even I was a little less cute than you and I was beautiful!" I said softly.

"Wow, mom goes to confession?" Strong arms wrapped around my waist and Brandon kissed my cheek . He kissed Hope's head and I heard the little girl laughing. Then we heard a noise and a few laughs. Looking up I saw my friends and Layla with a camera in her right hand.

"It seems that there is a party here?" Riven said with a smile.

The rest of the day was extremely blur, everything happened so fast. Hope received tons of gifts like dresses, shoes, accessories and even cookies. Then she blew out her candles, leaving a stream of drool it. Needless to say we had to go buy another one. Then at 8 p.m, everyone went home leaving Brandon and I collapsed on the couch, Hope between us.

"At least it's over, we will clean all the mess tomorrow !" He said, stroking Hope's hair.

"Speak for yourself, I'm sleeping tomorrow." I let out a yawn, trying to not rub my eyes.

"Why should I be the one to do all the work?" He looked at me with wide eyes, as if I was crazy.

"This is for all the times I had to wake up to take care of Hope while you pretended to be asleep."

"True ... But I thought we were going to do all that...together."

"You know hun, you don't need to be two to clean a living room." Then we fell into a comfortable silence. It was so good that I was myself falling asleep when I heard a noise.

"To .." I sat up quickly and looked Hope with wide-eyed. Brandon looked as surprised as me and knelt in front of Hope.

"What do you say babe?" He looked insistently, as if gold will come out of her mouth.

"To .. gefer. Togefer!"

"Together! She said together! She speaks ! Brandon she talks !" I jumped up on smiling like crazy. Brandon Hope took her in his arms and swung happily smiling as widely as me. Hope looked at us laughing, probably thinking we were completely crazy.

"I am proud of you my baby, you became a big girl!" I said, kissing her on the cheek. Brandon kissed her face before looking at me smiling.

"She has spoken." He kissed me tenderly and looked again Hope.

"Yes, she has spoken."

* * *

***Waits for people to stop throwing tomatoes at me. Thanks.* **

**Hey guys ! Yeah, I know what you think : WTF ?! Where were you all this time? Well in short, everything has been hectic. I got sick as a dog for 2 weeks, I had a high fever and I could barely think so I felt bad! Then when I was healed, I started having a lot of belly and itching (allergies) and then when I felt better again I had to work to catch up at school! Anyway, I'm really sorry!**

**Well, that was the last chapter! Well, I'll make an epilogue anyway, but this story is coming to it end. I thank all the people who have read, reviewed, followed and added this story to their favorite ! And I also thank my beta reader mf2595! I love you and I do not know how to thank you: D On that note, I go to sleep, I'm tired! Big Kiss everyone !**

**PS: Oh and I forgot, leave me a review or a message to tell me what you think of the story, Pretty PLEASE! Thank you all :D**

**~ Angel**


End file.
